Disaster
by njuuuu
Summary: Dan saat Takao tiba-tiba meloncat ke atas meja di tengah ruangan, kedua tangan di samping pinggang, menyeringai maniak seperti biasanya, Midorima tahu ada yang akan tidak beres nantinya./"SHIRTLESS O'CLOCK!"/Oneshot/Applied warning inside/RnR?


**Disaster**

 **KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning: OOC parah, failed humor, author ngantuk, typos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini_ salah Himuro Tatsuya, Midorima yakin itu. Seenaknya mengambil barang orang lain tanpa izin. Sungguh kurang ajar! Apa Himuro tak tahu jamur _shitake_ sulit dicari akhir-akhir ini? _Oha-asa_ tadi pagi mengingatkan Midorima bahwa Cancer ada di urutan _terendah_ , dan kini ia percaya, apalagi setelah _lucky item_ langka musnah di dalam perut Murasakibara.

Midorima tak tahu harus merespon apa. Bagian otak yang mengatur emosinya sukses berhenti berfungsi saat jamur yang susah-susah Takao carikan dikunyah beringas oleh raksasa Yosen.

 _Semua_ berawal dari sore itu, setelah mengadakan reuni kecil-kecilan dengan anggota _Generation of Miracles_ , dan berakhir di depan tempat tinggal Kagami yang katanya mengadakan acara makan-makan―namun ternyata adalah perayaan ulang tahun untuk Kuroko.

Seharusnya Midorima mendengarkan _oha-asa_ untuk tetap berada di rumah sebelum malam, bukannya keluyuran demi kemungkinan semangkuk sup kacang merah yang menggoda iman. Alih-alih mendapatkan sup idaman, ia justru disuguhkan pemandangan sungguh tak menawan.

Di seberangnya, Kagami dan Aomine sedang mengadakan lomba makan―dan _percayalah_ , apa yang lebih buruk selain memperhatikan dua pria berotot yang tak mau kalah dan mengalah berkompetisi gila dengan kunyahan menjijikkan di mulut? Mengalihkan pandangan, Midorima melihat Furihata yang asik bercengkrama dengan Akashi. Yang satu ini mungkin agak meluluhkan hatinya, walau hanya sedikit karena akan lebih _menggemaskan_ jika Akashi diganti Kuroko. Dua laki-laki bertampang bayi tertawa bersama? Ada yang lebih imut? Oh, bayi kerosuke itu pengecualian.

Namun, dibandingkan semua itu, satu-satunya hal teraneh, lebih aneh daripada melihat Aomine terkapar tanpa nyawa di lantai dan perut membulat komikal―juga Kagami yang berteriak ' _Aku menang!_ ' berulang kali di depan wajahnya, adalah sosok Takao yang duduk menghadap jam dinding dalam _diam_.

Aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Tak biasanya manusia hiperaktif kelebihan glukosa yang hampir menyaingi Kise itu duduk manis tak bersuara. Ada yang disembunyikan.

"Oi, Takao," Midorima berusaha menyadarkan rekan timnya dari lamunan, tapi yang dipanggil tidak menjawab. Takao masih sibuk memperhatikan jam dinding dengan tatapan― _err_ , mencurigakan, intens, dan tajam. Ia seakan-akan sedang menunggu sesuatu yang amat sangat penting. Midorima berusaha mengabaikan Takao, _ia memang aneh biasanya_. Mungkin ini kelakuan antiknya yang lain yang tak pernah Midorima pahami.

"Hei, Akashi, ada yang aneh dengan Taka―" suara tercekat, yang dicari tak ada di tempat semula. Suasana _bertambah_ gila. Perang saling melempar makanan sudah setengah jalan, tak tahu siapa yang memulai. Murasakibara duduk memeluk lutut di pojok ruangan dengan wajah ketakutan, badan bergetar, seakan melihat perang teroris di depan matanya, bergumam lirih berkali-kali, " _Makanan sayang. Makanan sayang. Makanan sayang..._ " Midorima tak mau ambil pusing, ketidak-normalan Takao cukup membuatnya pening. Tidak sampai di situ, di depannya Kuroko muntah, Momoi dan Riko _menepuk_ pundaknya, Kuroko muntah makin banyak. Nigou terlihat mengejar Kagami yang berlari kesetanan dalam ruangan, diikuti Kise dan Aomine yang mengira ia sedang bermain kejar-kejaran.

Kacamata Midorima retak, dan saat Takao tiba-tiba meloncat ke atas meja di tengah ruangan, kedua tangan di samping pinggang, menyeringai maniak seperti biasanya, Midorima tahu ada yang akan tidak beres nantinya.

"TENANG, KALIAN SEMUA!"

Seisi ruangan mendadak diam dengan seluruh pasang mata menatap yang berteriak, kecuali Midorima yang batinnya berisik berkomat-kamit berharap Takao tidak mengatakan apa saja yang terdengar tak waras dan idiot.

"DENGAR, AKU PUNYA BERITA LUAR BIASA UNTUK KALIAN!" Takao masih berteriak, padahal yang lain bisa mendengar meski ia berbisik dengan suasana begini hening. Senyumnya lebih lebar dari semula. Tangannya terangkat menunjuk jam dinding di atas yang sedari tadi dipelototinya. "Tahu apa artinya _itu_?"

"Ini sudah jam setengah delapan malam?" Hyuuga yang pertama membuka suara. Semua memalingkan kepala ke arahnya. Yang ditatap agak gelagapan takut salah bicara, hanya beberapa detik sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Takao.

"BENAR! _Tepatnya_ jam setengah delapan malam! Kalian tahu apa maksudnya?"

Suasana menjadi lebih mencekam. Beberapa menahan napas dan Furihata sudah pucat hampir pingsan. Seketika ruangan dipenuhi dingin yang menusuk tulang, semakin menggigilkan sebanding dengan keingintahuan yang terus membuncah. Bahkan, Midorima sekalipun, _mengakui_ ia penasaran.

" _Well_ , sepertinya kalian tidak tahu! _Okay, I'll just have to SHOW YOU!_ "

Dengan bahasa Inggris ala kadarnya, Takao langsung melakukan hal mengerikan (dan _memalukan_ ) yang paling ditakuti Midorima. Tangannya berhenti tepat bawah kaosnya dan ditariknya ke atas dengan cepat, saking cepatnya ia terlihat seperti bom yang meledak, dengan bunga, burung merpati, kelinci putih, dan asap-asap yang entah dari mana muncul secara ajaib begitu saja. Sontak semua merapat ke belakang sofa, mencari aman.

"INI ADALAH WAKTUNYA UNTUK―"

Jeda yang didramatisir membuat Midorima menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas, hampir mati penasaran. Sampai orang yang seperti Furihata saja memberanikan diri berdiri duluan, melihat Takao yang memegang bajunya seakan memegang piala Winter Cup. Midorima tak mau kalah, meski kekesalannya belum pudar, ia membuntuti langkah Furihata.

Keheningan kembali tercipta saat Takao menarik napas banyak-banyak dan menahannya beberapa saat. Semua ikut menahan napas menunggu terjawabnya _pertanyaan_. Dan akhirnya, Takao membuka suara.

" _SHIRTLESS O'CLOCK_ ―!"

Seakan sebuah kode, semua orang yang awalnya meringkuk ketakutan di balik sofa ikut melepas bajunya, kecuali Momoi dan Riko yang sudah bersembunyi duluan ke kamar Kagami, mencari perlindungan. Yang masih tak bergerak hanya Midorima, mulut menganga lebar sambil berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari Aomine yang sudah menanggalkan pakaian lebih dari seharusnya, di luar batas legal.

"Memalukan, bukan? Melepas baju sekasar itu seperti seorang preman saja."

Midorima menghela napas lega mendengar komentar _normal_ dan beralih menatap Akashi.

"Iya, kau ben― _AAAAHHH_!"

Yang menghentikan respon Midorima adalah pemandangan di depannya; Akashi yang sedang berhati-hati melepas kancing bajunya― _dan_ baju Furihata.

"Apa mereka tak punya pengetahuan tentang kain? Semua sobekan yang tercecer di lantai itu adalah kain _sutera_."

Midorima hanya diam, memikirkan perkataan Akashi tentang bencana besar mengenai mereka yang menanggalkan baju dan menyinggungnya menjurus masalah pribadi. Terlebih, Midorima tak punya alasan untuk tidak setuju. Demi bayi kerosuke yang baru belajar berenang, sebenarnya _apa_ yang terjadi?

Midorima mengedarkan matanya ke seisi ruangan. Di atas meja, Takao dan Kagami sudah menari dengan brutal, dorong sana-sini, tonjok sampai jambak-jambakan. Entah bagaimana caranya Murasakibara juga ikut-ikutan. Takao terpelanting mencium lantai saat Murasakibara berusaha mencukupkan diri di atas meja―berakhir dengan suara patahan kayu dan teriakan Kagami yang menggema.

Di samping televisi, Aomine dan Kise sudah bercumbu panas tanpa memperdulikan orang sekitar. Midorima berharap kacamatanya retak atau mata minusnya makin parah.

Hyuuga berlari keluar dari sebuah ruangan sambil membawa sebuah bra berukuran besar di tangannya. Kiyoshi dan Tsuchida menahan Izuki yang memberontak. Rupanya mereka ingin memaksa Izuki memakai bra tersebut.

Himuro menarik tangan Kagami yang kalap dan memeluk lengannya, Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dan memeluk lengan Kagami yang lain. Himuro dan Kuroko saling beradu pelototan tanpa mengindahkan perlawanan Kagami.

Di sisi lain, Akashi sedang meneror dua cadangan Seirin yang tanpa sengaja memeluk pundak Furihata dan mengajaknya menari bertiga.

Midorima agak terkejut saat tangan cukup besar menepuk pundaknya. Menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat Mitobe menatapnya _diam_.

"..."

"Hah?"

"..."

"Apaaa?"

"..."

"... Aku tidak mengerti, _nanodayo_."

"Mitobe _bilang 'ayo Midorima-_ san _juga ikut berpesta_ '!" tiba-tiba sosok berwajah kucing menongol dari balik Mitobe.

 _Oh._

Midorima menolak dalam hatinya. Mana mau ia disamakan dengan orang gila di ruangan ini. Ia diam-diam bergerak ke arah pintu, berharap tak ada yang menyadari. Sepertinya semua sedang asik menikmati Takao, Aomine, dan Kise yang malah bernyanyi. Midorima tak tahu bahasa apa itu, tapi Takao dan Kise seperti mengucapkan lagu dalam bahasa Perancis atau semacamnya, entahlah, terlalu tidak jelas. Aomine menolak menyanyi lagu Perancis, bersikeras melantunkan lagu menjelang tidur dalam bahasa China.

Semuanya kacau.

 _Oha-asa_ sudah mengingatkannya kalau Cancer berada di urutan paling bawah.

Bersamaan dengan suksesnya Midorima keluar dari neraka, penyesalan menggerayapi seluruh sel-sel dalam tubuhnya.

Lain kali ia akan benar-benar mendengarkan peringatan _oha-asa_.

.

.

.

 **おわり**

 **(A/N: Jam segini saya masih keluyuran di Urban Dictionary, nggak sengaja nemu kata** _ **Shirtless-O'clock**_ **. Maksudnya, adalah waktu di mana anak-anak cowok yang lagi pesta, sambil minum, mabok dan akhirnya menggila sampai telanjang bareng. Pas baca, seketika mikir―** _ **ini kok kebayang anak-anak pelangi beginian yah?**_ **LOL.**

 **-nju)**


End file.
